Stuck!
by Corny354
Summary: Corny's best friend spilled her drink all over her Wii. This caused Corny to get stuck in the game New Super Mario Bros. Wii. While she was there she decides to help Mario and Luigi complete their quest. This fic was inspired by Kaiimi's fic, Mushroom Wars.
1. Cherry Kool-Aid

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except, well… Tamiyah and Courtney (me), I guess.**

**A/N: This story is based off the game New Super Mario Brothers Wii. There will be a few twists though.**

**-I'm writing this story by myself. No help from Tamiyah or anybody.**

**- I don't know why, but I have a big thing with the Mario gang. I was planning on posting a SpongeBob story but I couldn't wait to post this one! I'm ashamed that I couldn't keep a promise but at least I posted a story, right? Don't worry people, the SpongeBob story will be out soon. I'm about 68% done with the first chapter. But for right now, Enjoy!**

**Warning: I had this game ever since it first came out and still can't make it past the 1****st**** world. Either I'm just really lazy to finish the goddamn game or I'm just really lame. Anyway, I'm going to make up the worlds so don't get mad if everything seems out of whack. OK, I know. I need to stop blabbering on and on about everything. Let's get this show on the road! (Grabs a bowl of bacon and starts eating it.) **

* * *

"This game is **[BEEP]**ing stupid!" screamed Corny, throwing a Wii Remote on the floor.

Tamiyah and Corny were playing New Super Mario Brothers on the Wii. They were getting frustrated because they can't get past the first world.

"I know right? Like, how can the first world be this hard?" complained Tamiyah

"I don't know. Maybe it's because we suck like that. No, maybe it's because we are over thinking." Corny suggested.

"Yeah Maybe." agreed Tamiyah.

They played the level again. Only to fail it again.

"You know what? Screw this BS! I'm going to get me something to drink." Tamiyah said while standing up.

"Can you get me something too?" asked Corny. Tamiyah just rolled her eyes.

Tamiyah walked back in the living room holding 2 glasses of Cherry Kool-Aid.

"OK! I got the drinks! It's Che- WHOOAAHH!"

Tamiyah, being the klutz she is, tripped over her own feet. It was like everything went in slow motion.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!" Corny screamed in slow motion.

"Ssssooorryyy Ccoouurrttnneeeeeyy!" apologized Tamiyah in slow motion.

The Cherry Kool-Aid spilled all over Corny, Tamiyah, the TV and on Corny's Wii. Sparks started coming from the Wii and the TV.

"Uh Oh. That can't be good.", whispered Tamiyah.

Blue Smoke started coming from the TV and the Wii. Tamiyah couldn't see a thing.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!", screamed Corny. Suddenly she disappeared.

"CC? Hello? CC? Where's CC?", said a very confused Tamiyah once the smoke cleared up.

The game un-paused to show Corny on the TV. She was lying on the ground looking very dizzy.

"CC is in the Mushroom Kingdom? But how?", said Tamiyah.

* * *

In the Mushroom Kingdom, Corny had finally woke up. Mario and Luigi were standing over her.

"Are you alright?", asked Luigi.

"Yes. Who are you?", asked Corny.

"I'm the Mario Mario and this is my brother, Luigi Mario", answered Mario proudly.

"OH EMM GEE! It's the Mario and Luigi! I can't wait to tweet this to all my friends!", Corny squealed like an obsessive fangirl. She grabbed Luigi and gave him a spine crushing hug.

"Yes. It's us. Can you put me down? You're crushing my spine.", asked Luigi.

"The better question is , 'Can you go home?' We don't feel like dealing with an obsessive fangirl right now.", asked Mario.

"Obsessive Fangirl?", asked CC. The she facepalmed. "I'm so stupid. Let me start over. Hello Mario and Luigi. Nice to meet you.", said Corny, shaking the brothers' hands.

"Hello. If I may ask, who the hell are you?", asked Luigi.

"I'm Courtney but you can call me Corny or CC. Either 3 is fine!", answered CC.

"Well, Courtney, what brings you here?", asked Mario.

"To be honest, I don't know. My klutzy best friend spilled Cherry Kool-Aid all over my Wii. A blue smoke appeared and now I'm talking to you 2. What are you doing?", explained Corny.

"We're saving the Princess from Bowser. Like what we do every week.", said Luigi.

"Lemme guess. The Princess is Princess Peach and Mario dragged you in this mess when he obviously doesn't need any help.", stated CC.

"Yep. Madame Foo Foo got herself kidnapped. So defenseless." Luigi commented. CC and Luigi started laughing at the comment.

"How dare you talk about my girlfriend!?" shouted Mario.

"Shut up Mario. You talk about Daisy all the time. That's why she whooped your ass at the grocery store yesterday." retorted Luigi. This made Corny laugh even harder.

"Peach is not defenseless! She has a frying pan!" argued Mario.

"Daisy has a fist that can break someone's jaw. Like how she did Waluigi's and Kamek Koopa's!" said Luigi. CC laughed even harder.

"Courtney, can you go home? We have a princess to save." asked Mario, highly annoyed.

"Mario, you are only telling her to go home because she laughs at everything I say. And that I'm right!" stated Luigi.

"Oh please don't make me go! I want to meet Princess Peach! And all your other friends!" CC begged.

"C'mon Mario. Let the girl join us. She can help us. And in my case, make this mission more interesting." said Luigi.

Corny gave Mario 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Fine. But change your clothes. Your clothes have a red tint to them and we can see your bra through that shirt." said Mario. Then he started laughing his ass off.

"OH MY STARS! You jerk!" CC cried then she jumped into a random warp pipe.

"Real nice Mario. You made Courtney run away with your dumbass foolishness." said Luigi

"Exactly my plan." said Mario

Mario and Luigi were walking through the Mushroom Kingdom to find the Princess. Something came out of a nearby warp pipe that made them stop dead in their tracks.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" said Corny.

CC was wearing a light purple long sleeve shirt, blue overalls that have the pants legs stop at the knee, brown shoes like the ones Mario and Luigi are wearing and a light purple hat that has a C on it.

"Great. She found us." said Mario, facepalming.

"CC! You're back!" said Luigi.

"C'mon guys! We have a Princess to save! Let's go!" said CC.

"You didn't say it right. It's Let's-a go!" corrected Mario.

"Let's-a go!" said CC while skipping off.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Bad news even though this is the first chapter. School is starting soon. We all know what that means. Infrequent Updates! Sorry people but I can't help it. If you like this story, I highly suggest you put this story on your alerts list. I can already see a 2 week hiatus after every chapter. But anyway, click da Review Button and have a nice day yo! ;D (Waves and Blows a Kiss)**


	2. National Hit Mario in the Head Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do we have to do this every single time or can we just move on with our disclaimer free lives!? Seriously people! ;D**

**A/N: Sorry about the SUPER late update. School has started and I've been busy as hell. Fortunately, I got a new tablet and it has a typing program on it. I can type on the go now! I'm guessing now that I can type where ever I go, the Chapter Wait Time will most likely be shortened by a few days. But that's a good thing, right? Anyway, Enjoy!**

Mario, Luigi and CC were walking around somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. They had no idea they were walking in circles. Mario was walking ahead while Luigi and CC were behind, looking very tired.

"Mario, I think we're lost. We past that wanted poster of Miss Mowz 3 times now." said CC.

They continued walking. Something stopped them from walking. A goomba was waddling towards them.

"AHHH! KILL THAT THING RIGHT NOW!" screamed CC, jumping behind Luigi.

"Calm down. All you have to do is step on it. Like this." said Luigi, then he stepped on the goomba.

"OK! I think got it!" said CC. She ran ahead of the Mario Bros. and started stomping on all the goombas she saw.

Mario smiled at the site of this.

"This mission is going to be easy for us if she kills all the enemies." he said.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! A TURTLE THING IS WALKING TOWARD US! DON'T WORRY I GOT IT!" squealed Corny as a koopa troopa waddled towards them. She got out a sub machine gun and started shooting all over the place. Once she stopped shooting, Mario and Luigi jumped out a warp pipe.

"Where the hell did you get a sub machine gun from?" asked Mario.

"You guys don't carry weapons in your back pocket?" asked CC.

"No. We don't.", responded Luigi

"Oh. Well I got other weapons if you want them. I got a Katana, a Revolver, another Sub Machine, a Shot Gun, a Hand Gun, a BB gun, a bubble gun, a tree branch, my neighbors mailbox, some flowers, a door knob, a ceiling fan, my friend's old shoes, an air conditioner, a Barbie Doll from the '90s, the steering wheel from my mom's car and a wine bottle. Oh and a bag of chips." said CC while throwing the stuff on the ground. Mario and Luigi just shrugged and grabbed some stuff.

Mario: Katana, Sub Machine Gun, Shot Gun, Air Conditioner, Barbie Doll, Wine Bottle, Bag of Chips

Luigi: Revolver, Hand Gun, BB Gun, Tree Branch, Steering Wheel, Ceiling Fan

"I guess I get the rest of this stuff!" said CC, clapping.

Courtney: Sub Machine Gun, Bubble Gun, Mailbox, Flowers, Door Knob, Old Shoes

"I don't get how all of this junk fits in our pockets without them looking stuffed." stated Luigi.

"Maybe the author doesn't want us to look stupid on our adventure to save Peach." answered Mario.

"Yeah maybe… Wait, did you just break the fourth wall? Did I help you break it? What the hell is the fourth wall!?" freaked out Luigi.

A wall nearby broke, sending debris everywhere. One of the pieces of the wall hit Mario in the head. Then a screen came out of nowhere. Elevator music started playing. The screen said, _If you break the fourth_ _wall, there will be pain_. Then the screen showed pictures of explosions and people running and screaming from the past. When the video was over, the 3 had 'WTF? Faces' on.

"What was that?" asked Luigi.

"Who knows?" answered CC. Then she looked around. "Umm, Mario? Where the hell are we?" asked CC.

"To be honest, I have no idea. Bowser bought a new castle that is hidden somewhere." answered Mario.

"You dumbass! You mislead us!" squealed Corny.

"Wait, there's a castle. Is that… its Daisy's castle!" said Luigi.

"Wait, we're in Sarasaland?" asked CC.

"I guess so. Daisy's roof is yellow. And there is sand everywhere." answered Luigi.

Then the 3 of them bolted towards the castle. Luigi knocked on the door and Daisy answered it.

"Hey Mario and Luigi. Who's your friend?" asked Daisy.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Courtney but please call me Corny or CC! As you can tell, I like purple! It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Sarasaland. I would kiss your hand but I don't do that stuff. I never had and I never will." CC said while laughing and doing a sloppy curtsy.

Daisy laughed too. "Please call me Daisy! You seem pretty cool. What brings you all here?" asked Daisy.

"We were going to save Peach 'cause Bowser kidnapped her. Bu-"Luigi was cut off by Daisy.

"Madame Foo Foo got herself kidnapped again!? Man, I swear I'm going to teach this girl how to kickbox! I never met someone so defenseless!" said Daisy.

"That's what I said, but anyways Mr. I-Have-No-Sense-of-Direction-But-I'm-Going-To-Lead -the-Group-Anyway a.k.a. Mario got us lost. Do you know where Bowser's castle is?" asked Luigi.

"Yeah! But you have to do 1 tiny thing!" said Daisy.

"What's that?" asked CC.

"You have to let me come on your adventure with you!" answered Daisy.

"Great. Another girl to join us the adventure that is supposed to be manly. Why does it have to be 2 weak little girls joining us!" said Mario, facepalming. CC smacked him on the back of his head.

"That's so sexist! Why are you so mean!?" asked CC, crossing her arms.

"Sorry. I'm just worried about Peach. What if Bowser does something to her?" said Mario.

"Don't worry Mario. Peach will be fine. She can defend hers-oh forget it! We're screwed if we don't hurry up! Let me change first. I can't run around in this stupid dress. Also, do we need weapons?" halted Daisy.

"Yes. CC has some weapons." said Mario.

"Well I HAD weapons but those 2 took all of them! Now the only real weapon I have is a sub machine gun!" corrected Corny.

"Oh. Well I have some weapons and I'll bring you some too. BRB!" said Daisy while running back in her castle.

Elevator music started playing.

"Who the heck is doing that?" asked CC.

Behind them, Kooper came out of the sand with a radio.

"Kooper, why are you following us playing elevator music?" asked Mario, looking very annoyed.

"The author put me in here to make things more interesting." Kooper answered proudly.

Kooper's eyes widened when he realized what he just said. He set the radio down, pressed the PLAY button so the elevator music could start playing and ran off screen very quickly.

The 3 arched an eyebrow in confusion when they saw Kooper flee. Then they heard a rumbling sound behind them. They turned around and found another wall that was jiggling and vibrating like it was about to explode. CC crouched down and covered her head. Luigi tripped over CC, trying to run away. When he landed on the ground, he covered his head. Mario stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Cover your head, Mario!" Luigi yelled.

But it was too late. The wall had already exploded. Mario was hit in the head by 12 pieces of debris.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!" screamed Mario.

"You are missing one Ow. You said 11 Ows when you were hit by 12 pieces of debris." pointed out Corny.

Mario's left eye twitched. When he opened his mouth to scream another Ow, everything went black.

_Please stand by while Mario has a really bad freak out._

The next thing you knew, a screen came out of nowhere again and showed pictures of explosions and people running and screaming.

"Hey guys! I'm back with the weapons! I got 2 pist-"; Daisy dropped all of her weapons when she saw what was going on. Luigi and Corny were sitting on top of Mario, thumbwrestling. Mario was screaming and kicking his feet. Debris was everywhere and Kooper was hiding in his shell.

"What happened?" asked Daisy.

"You see, this weird turtle thingy was following us playing elevator music. Mario asked him why he was following us, and his answer broke the fourth wall. Me and Luigi ducked down to prevent getting hit in the head by the debris. Mario, however, was too slow and he got hit in the head 12 times. Mario screamed Ow 11 times. I told him that he only screamed 11 times instead of 12. Mario's eye twitched and then he started bugging out. Me and Luigi were sitting on him until he calmed down. Apparently that hasn't happened yet. Mario was freaking out for WAY to long so we got bored and decided to thumb wrestle." answered CC. Then she took some deep breaths because she talked too much.

"Yeah… Sure. Anyway I changed my outfit!" said Daisy, turning in circles. She was wearing a short sleeve orange shirt with overalls that stop at the knee, brown shoes and a orange hat that has a D on it. "I have 2 Pistols, 2 Revolvers, a BB Gun, a Hand Gun, a Shot Gun and a Machete." said Daisy.

"Gimme a Pistol, a Revolver, the BB Gun and the Hand Gun. You can have Luigi's Tree Branch, Mario's Air Conditioner and my Door Knob.", said CC while getting her stuff.

"Um… OK?" said Daisy. "Let's get going."

The group spent the rest of the afternoon slicing goombas and shooting koopas.

"Hey! What's this?" asked CC, pointing to a '?' box.

"It's basically an item box all you have to do is hit your head on the box and something will come out!" said Daisy.

"OK!" said CC. Then she hit her head on the box.

"OUCH! This is so stupid! How the hell can you 2 do that all the time? Screw this! Hit the stupid box so we can get the hell out of here!" screamed Corny.

"Well first off, we don't hit the box with our heads. We use our fist to pound the box." said Mario

Luigi pounded his fist on the box. 4 regular mushrooms came out of the box.

"What do you do with these?" asked CC, ex.

"You eat it.", responded Mario.

CC ate the mushroom. She immediately spit it out.

"Yuck! Why does that thing taste so badly?" squealed Corny.

Mario, Luigi, Daisy and CC grew taller.

"Wow! I'm taller!" said CC.

"No shit, Einstein. Of course we're taller!" said Mario.

"Why are you still mean!?" asked Daisy, smacking Mario in the back of his head.

Before Mario can scream at the top of his lungs, Luigi jumped in and answered for him.

"He's just worried about Peach. He gets cranky when his love life is in danger." said Luigi

Daisy just shrugged and ran ahead of the group. She shot all of the koopas and goombas she saw. She even bashed a koopa's head in with the Air Conditioner.

"Ouch! Someone hit me with a hammer!" screamed Corny

"YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME!" shouted a familiar voice.

The 4 looked up. They saw Hammer Bro standing on some bricks floating in mid-air.

"I WILL BE YOUR LEADER! WITH MY HAMMERS, I WIILL BE UNSTOPABLE! I HAVE THE POWER! I HAVE THE GO-" Hammer Bro was cut off. He fell to the ground twitching like someone had electrocuted him. CC was standing next to him with a taser in her hand.

"Who's your mama now, bitch?" said CC, jumping off the bricks.

Mario and Luigi had blank looks on their faces. Daisy, however, was clapping.

"Where did you get the taser from?" asked Mario.

"I put my hands in my pocket to see if I had my phone. Instead I found 4 tasers. Here, you all can get one too!" said Corny while giving tasers to Luigi and Daisy.

"Can I have one?" asked Mario.

Corny responded by throwing the taser at his head.

"OWW! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE SOME SORT OF CRAZED BITCH!?" screamed Mario, rubbing his head.

"That's what you get for being such a jackass." sad Daisy. Then she high-five Corny.

"Let's just go" Mario muttered while Luigi, Daisy and CC laughed with giddy at Mario's embarrassing 'You just got served!' moment. They continued walking.

"I just noticed I'm shorter than all of you." said CC.

"That's 'cause you were hit with a hammer." responded Luigi.

"Oh Yeah." said CC. "Mario, can you get that '? Box' for us?" asked Corny.

"Why do I have to!? Why can't Luigi do it!?" complained Mario.

"Oh, so now you don't want to be the hero?" jumped in Daisy.

"I want Luigi to get some spotlight time!" said Mario.

"Sure. Let him do the job where he gets the mushrooms. While you save the princess. Seriously Mario! Show some respect to your brother for once! He gets tired of living in your shadow all of the time!" screamed CC.

Luigi was getting impatient. He picked up Mario and threw him at the '? Box'. Mario's head hit the box and 4 mushrooms came out. 3 of them were regular old mushrooms. The other mushroom was a Propeller Mushroom!

"Oww…" Mario said weakly.

Daisy jumped on Mario's head and ended up getting the Propeller Mushroom. Her outfit changed into an orange jumpsuit with a hood. There were propellers on the hood.

"Sweet! A Propeller Suit! I believe I can fly!" Daisy sang badly while flying off screen.

"What the hell! Is it National Hit Mario in the Head Day or something!?" Mario screamed while rubbing his head.

Corny pulled a packet of sugar out her pocket and poured it on her mushroom. Mario and Luigi stared at her with blank looks on their faces.

"What? The sugar doesn't make it taste better. It just makes the taste more tolerable." explained CC while eating the mushroom.

Daisy landed gracefully next to Luigi.

"She does make a point. Those mushroom things are nasty as hell!" laughed Daisy.

"Mario, what's this big pole for?" asked CC.

"We all jump on it to pass this course. The higher you jump the more points you get." explained Mario.

All 4 of them jumped on at the same time.

Mario, being the short and fat plumber he is, jumped the lowest.

Corny, being the average human she is, managed to jump a little bit higher than Mario.

Luigi, being able to jump higher and run faster than an average human, jumped higher than Corny.

Daisy, using her Propeller Suit, jumped the highest.

**Points: **

Mario- 1000

Corny-2000

Luigi-4000

Daisy-1UP

"Oh come on! This is so lame! And get your butt out of my face, Corny!" screamed Mario.

"Well EXCUSE ME! I can't move because Luigi won't get his butt out of my face!" yelled CC.

"Sorry! But Daisy won't get her butt out of my face." said Luigi.

"Hey guys! I think I can see Sarasaland from here!" Daisy excitedly exclaimed.

They all somersaulted off the pole at the same time. Unfortunately, that didn't end so well. Mario landed on top of Daisy. Corny landed in a bush. Luigi landed on top of that castle thingy at the end of the course.

"Get off of me fatty!" screamed Daisy.

"C'mon guys! We have to save Princess Peach!" said Mario, running in the castle thingy. Corny, Luigi and Daisy followed behind looking very exhausted.

**A/N: Like I said, I'm sorry for the SUPER late update. I promised myself to finish and upload this chapter today. Anyway, did you expect Daisy to tag along in the adventure? Did you think I made Mario get hit in the head too much? Do you want to see a picture of Luigi in a dress? Please review!**


End file.
